Sometime Love Sucks
by ladykind
Summary: Scott finds Jean and a Wolf in a compromising position,needing to be alone but finds Rogue..in a bizarre twist watch how Rogue helps Scott mend his heart.I DON'T OWN THE XMEN
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Scott was angry, no he was beyond angry. He had went to Logan's room to talk to him about leaving his wife alone only to find her being fucked by the damn wolf screaming his name in ecstasy. He should have known since she hadn't allowed him to touch her in over three months, which was ever since Logan got back. It was two am so as to not wake anyone he decided to go outside and release some pent up emotion on himself for being such an idiot as not seeing this coming. Going outside turned out to be a very good idea as the warm summer air helped release some tension from his body. Sitting in a dark corner near the pool he sat trying to figure out what made Jean betray him.

Suddenly he heard splashing and realized with a roll of the eyes that he was not alone 'There's a surprise' he thought sarcastically to himself 'what was I thinking, there is no privacy at this school' He was fixing to say something to the intruder that it was late and to go back to bed before he reported them to the Professor but stopped when the person emerged on the other side of the pool completely naked. There sitting on the edge completely naked, rivulets of water dripping down her body was the one and only Rogue.

'God' he mentally moaned to himself. She was beautiful and so damn hot. Her body was pale, yet muscular her breast where larger then what he had expected them to be with red perky nipples. Her face was bright with a beautiful smile, her black and white hair, though wet, framed her face making her seem like an angel. He sunk into the shadows feeling only a little guilty watching her. What happened next surprised him greatly.

"I know your there Scott, come on out." she said looking up at the sky still not covering herself up.

Scott was surprised as hell and immediately felt that he should apologize. "Rogue, I...I am sorry for intruding...I" he was searching for the words that seemed to be failing him. Rouge stared intently at a moment and then sighed rolling her beautiful green eyes up to the heavens silently asking for help.

"Calm down sugar, you keep that up yall have a heart attack." she said chuckling. Scott had to smile feeling a little bit relieved.

"Uh, Rogue do you think you could cover yourself" he asked blushing

Rogue sighed "No, hon I don't think so. Now whats wrong you seem upset by something other than me being naked now come here and sit and talk with me" Scott was surprised Rogue hardly spoke to him ever, now here she was naked, and wanting him to come have a chat 'Ok, I don't think I should do this but I don't mind the view...' he mentally smacked himself "Rogue I don't think its such a great idea..." he trailed off as she started chuckling. "What?" he said gruffly having watched her breast bounce at her movement.

"Oh, Scott...Get your ass over here before I come over there." she said smirking

'Ok two can play at this game' he thought to himself. So with hard on and all he stood and went over to Rogue sitting beside her. He was only wearing a black tank and shorts so he dangled his feet in the water enjoying the feel of the cool water. He stared at the water for a couple of minuets before he realized that Rogue was staring at him intently, looking in her eyes he saw it sadness, anger and amusement.

"You know don't ya."he whispered

"Yep" she said with a sigh

"I'm sorry Rogue" he said hanging his head still trying to figure out what he did to make Jean destroy his heart. Suddenly he felt arms surrounding him and realized Rogue was hugging him, skin and all!

"Rogue your skins touching me and I'm not dead"he whispered in shock. Rogue chuckled

"Thats because I have control, over my skin and every power I ever absorbed."

Scott gasped in surprise and with out even thinking about her current clothing or lack there of hugged her full force. Taking a deep breath he almost licked her skin at the smell of her body. It smelled like lilies, apple and water it was refreshing and so intoxicating."How?" he said pulling away before he did anything stupid.

"Hmmm...the Professor has been helping me a lot and I realized that I could call up all the other powers at will now too...surprised the hell outta the Professor though when I started moving his paper clips around" she said with a chuckle. Scott took a deep breath and stared at the water again.

Rogue realized how uncomfortable Scott was , got up and retrieved her robe and put it on then went back sitting next to him. He hadn't even realized that she had moved at all until he felt the thin soft cloth brush up against his skin. He jolted out of his thoughts as Rogue took a deep breath. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked with a sad smile. Scott was tempted to say no but with a resounding sigh decided that maybe talking it out would help him out some. "Yea...Its just that I feel like an idiot you know sigh I saw it coming like a freight train, but I kept thinking maybe I could ignore it and she would come to her senses on her own...I mean for Gods sake she's a telepath surely she knows how I feel and that we would be able to communicate if she would just say something by noooo...she runs off into the arms of that mutt and all of a sudden its like all the love I felt for her has been kicked right out of me...and I...it hurts so much sobs and yet I don't want anything to do with her anymore I don't even want to look at her of think about her...because I feel so betrayed." he started to cry in earnest and Rogue felt her heart melt for the older man and gathered him to her, as he clung to her as a life support.

'Well,' she thought to herself 'maybe I can help him out some. I am hurting as well but I knew it was coming and I knew Logan would greedily take up the opportunity to nail Jean. 'He needs to get away for awhile and let his heart mend, hell, we both need to get out of her for a while and piece are selfs back together.' she thought as she soothed Scott who was slowly calming down some. Excellent idea Rogue. came Xavier's mental call making her jump a little Professor? she asked back.

Yes,Rogue. I want you and Scott to pack and get dressed and be in my office in an hour I know its late but I have an Idea Rogue could almost feel the Professor smiling through the link. Rogue mentally shrugged Ok, Professor as she felt him slip from her mind she couldn't help be curious.

"Scott, the Professor wants to see us after we dress and pack." and Scott's bewildered look she shrugged saying she didn't know either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Scott walked to his room thinking about the days events. It had all happened so fast and was getting more complicated by the second. The only thing good about today was the fact that Rogue had been there for him, comforted him and listened to him.'But what about her?' he thought to himself as he opened his door. 'I could see the pain in her eyes, the fact that she had also felt betrayed had slipped my mind' he mentally smacked him self at the fact that he was so caught up in his own pain that he had failed to notice hers until now. Dressing in khakis, red shirt and tennis shoes since they where comfortable yet still looked professional. He packed similar clothes as well not really knowing if this was a mission or not but wanting to be prepared for anything.

Meanwhile, in Rogue's room she was packing everything that screamed freedom to her. She sighed, it had been weeks since she had gotten control over her powers yet she had still been hiding behind her clothes, not telling anyone about her news. For several reasons but the main reason was that she couldn't really trust anyone. Logan was her a dear friend to her and she had been in love with the man as well but she had held off telling him knowing that he only had eyes for that bitch Jean and that eventually he would wind up hurting her. Though it was all a moot point now, since it still hurt just as bad as it would have if they had gotten together. She knew she could trust most of these people with her life but her heart was another matter. Scott on the other hand...'Jean had beaten all the happiness right of the poor bastard' she thought to herself as she finished packing. Jean had somehow managed to make sure to mold and create Scott into something Rogue knew deep down he wasn't.

She walked swiftly and silently to the Professors office since it was nearly four am now soon the rest of the adults would be waking up ,preparing for the day. Knocking on the door she heard Xavier's permission to enter and found Scott and his bags already there. Setting down her bags she took a seat next to Scott and stared at Xavier expectantly. The Professor smiled mentally to himself as he stared at his two favorite people in front of him. 'Ah, to be young and free' he thought wistfully.

Rogue used telepathy and gently entered the Professors mind since he seemed to be a bit...preoccupied. What she saw scared her and amused her to no end. The Professor was imagining himself younger with long hair wearing hippie clothing and dancing in a field of wild flowers, and of all things he was dancing with Magneto who was wearing a similar outfit but he was wearing a giant peace symbol around his neck. (Umm...Professor?) she asked telepathically. Not getting a response she tried again and again until finally. (PROFESSOR...STOP THAT!!!) Her patience had finally snapped when him and Magneto started making out, she now felt annoyed, amused and nauseous.

Scott looked between the two with some amusement as Rogue had become angrier with each second that had passed finally it looked like she had turned green and apparently snapped a mental message. Xavier had jumped startled then winced and rubbed his temples and Rogue looked extremely smug. Scott just waited patiently for the man he considered to be his father to get a grip and explain to him why they were here.

"Sorry about that just sort of zoned out for a minute" the Professor muttered before shaking his head and continuing "it seems that Rogue has had a brilliant idea that I agree with whole heartedly. Rogue thought it might be good for you two to get away for a while to sort of...heal and lick each other...I MEAN...to..too lick you wounds." he stuttered realizing what he had said and blushing bright red that covered his whole bald head. Rogue had smacked her hand over her face not knowing what to do she was torn between laughing hysterically or beating the hell out of the Professor she opted for glaring. Scott just look bewildered and confused as to where this was going.

"Umm" the Professor cleared his throat "so I have decided that you two should take some months off...as long as you need...and travel and have a vacation. And you cannot protest Scott you have not had a vacation since you first joined the Institute. Rogue you can consider this your reward for all your hard work and accomplishments. Don't worry about your classes Scott theres a substitute on the way"

Scott was speechless and little curious why Rogue wasn't protesting at all. Then again it was her idea but he doubted that she meant for this to happen. 'This would be a good time to get to know Rogue and maybe become her friend.' he thought to himself but the the little devil that lived on his shoulder popped up killed the other guy and started whispering other suggestive things into his ear which made him grin evilly scaring the Professor and made Rogue smirk knowing that it would be fun pushing Scott around for a while. The devil was just getting into the good stuff when his angel popped backup and tied the devil up and preceded to punch Scott mentally for listening to his arch nemesis. Meanwhile the Professor had handed Rogue some envelopes with money and credit cards in there names. 'An adventure filled with fun, relaxation and healing. Just what the boy scout needs.' Rogue thought as she put the envelopes into her large purse. She smirked, 'Let the fun and games begin.'

(Ok from now on telepathy will be in parenthesis if the damn thing work. I know about some mistakes on the first page and I thank all of my reviewers who mentioned them I will try better in the future but remember this is my first fic and I am still working out all of the bugs hope you guys enjoyed it. )

NEXT CHAPTER: The Trip begins!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

They decided that the best vehicle to take would be the Roll Royce Phantom one of the Professors favorites that he recommended himself. With there bags packed and money in there pockets the only thing for them to figure out was to WHERE they were going to go. Rogue took the keys from the Professor and after telling him that she would rather not have the Wolverine trying to chase her down, and Scott felt the same way although he was pretty sure the Jean would be to busy fucking Wolverine for either of them to notice they were gone. So the Professor promised to simply inform everyone that the two had been sent on a top secret Fact Finding mission. As they quickly went through the halls they both were lost in thought. Scott was thinking deeply about the whole situation and his ex-fiance. Rogue on the other hand was trying to forget the whole situation and center on if they would visit one place or simply travel from one spot to the next in a bizarre sort of random day to day field trip. After loading the car and fighting with Scott about who would drive, Rogue winning, they were soon on the road to destination unknown.

"Ok, Scott. Is there anywhere that you have always wanted to see but haven't had the opportunity to go and visit?" Rogue asked even as her eyes where trained on the road.

"Well," Scott started after a moments thought "I have been to Canada and Alaska a lot. I would like to visit the south and maybe the West Coast."he said with a thoughtful look crossing his features.

"Alright, how about we start heading south and check out all the cool places,while I was wondering around I saw a lot of great places I think you'll like. I love New Orleans, myself. There's a huge plantation there that they converted into an hotel. If you still want to go to the West Coast we can figure out where latter. I might like to go to Hawaii for a week or so." Rogue said nodding to herself with a smile. Scott looked at Rogue in disbelief 'Just how long are we going to be gone?' he thought to himself but the shrugged. 'We may go back before then you never know..' he trailed off some as he finally noticed what Rogue was wearing. A black tank top that fit nice and snuggly against her chest showing ample amount of cleavage and a tight pair of jeans and a pair of black combat boots and his mouth hang open.'Then again you never know...' his thoughts dripped off again before shaking himself out of his thoughts and adverting his eyes back to the road in front of him, after all Rogue may be driving but that didn't mean that an extra pair of eyes wouldn't be helpful. Yep, eyes on the road, focusing on the road, nothing but long hard road.(author laughs at pun)

Nashville,TN was exactly fourteen hours away from New York by car,if they drive non stop. However this was a vacation and Rogue had decided that it was going to be a good, relaxing and comfortable vacation if it killed her. At first Rogue and Scott opted for listening to music that actually talking to each other. So for four hours later of constant listening to music Rogue, finally pissed off, turned off the radio, intent on talking. The car was completely silent for the next two hours. Finally, Rogue sighed and glanced at Scott. He seemed deep in thought and that was not what she wanted him to be doing, thinking is a big no no when your heart has been broken. She smirked to herself, stirring with one hand she took her right and slid it over to Scott's side placing it gently on his thigh, no response. Her smirk turned into an evil grin she raised it up even further now seriously close to his crotch, still no reaction. Then...''EEPPP'' came a sharp response, sending Rogue into a fit of laughter.

"ROGUE!!!" Scott screamed she had simply reached over and grabbed him firmly making him squeak and then after realizing what had happened screamed her name which simply made her laugh harder.

"Sorry, Scott." she giggled out "I tried to get your attention a few times but you were off in la la land." then she started snickering again. So after six hours of music then silence Scott started ranting about how highly inappropriate and demeaning it is for a women to do that. To which Rogue responded with a simple "Bull Shit." she knew for a fact that men find that enjoyable and the only reason that he objected was because she had, for the first time in history, caught Scott 'Cyclops' Summers off guard. It was getting close to lunch and while Scott was still arguing that he did not enjoy her "grope" and that he was going to have to insist that they stop this flirting, Rogue started looking for a place to grab a bite and some supplies for there trip. 'Like duct tape, some rope, some chains and a whip.' she thought then chuckled evilly making Scott look at her startled and then get really really nervous. It wasn't that she was into S&M, goodness no, she just wanted to get him that way take pictures for future black mail or even better to mail to Jean and Wolverine. That made her smile even bigger 'I tell Scott that one latter once I finally get that pole pulled out of his...oh a super center, perfect.' She pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. Turning to look at Scott she saw him with a glazed expression on his face. It amazes her to no end how even behind those shades he still had a soft expressive face.

"Scott, we can grab some lunch here then maybe do some shopping and get some cokes and candy for to last us while. We can drive until latter tonight until we reach Kentucky then spend the night in a hotel. We will probably reach Nashville by tomorrow evening." Scott had came back to earth when she had started and nodded.

"You want me to drive for awhile, I think I can handle it." he said with a smirk. Rogue rolled her eyes but nodded. Scott chuckles and follows Rogue into the super center. An hour and a half latter they exit the store hands filled with bags. After setting there things in the back seat there on the road again, this time Scott is driving but Rogue still has to give directions. Scott although loathing to admit it out loud was having a pretty good time so far. That is until Rogues phone starts to ring. After looking at the screen he notices her wince and with a sigh she answers the phone.

"Hello Logan" she says with a sigh. Scott growls and his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Rogue, where are you?" came the gruff question

"I'm on a mission with Scott."came her calm reply

"Bull Shit. Chuck already tried that I could smell him lying. Now tell me whats going on?" came the growl of a question. Rogue was quickly loosing her patients.

"I am not coming back to the mansion for a while and neither is Scott we both needed some time...away." she said forcing down any other comments

"If you needed to get away, why did you ask one eye instead of me darlin?" this made Rogue snap and she growled suprising both Logan and Scott.

"Because, you jackass, you where to busy fucking Jean now if you'll excuse me Wolverine I am going to have hot, wild sex with Scott, whose apparently much better at it, regardless of what Jean has ever told you." and wit that she turned off her phone and threw it into the back seat. Scott had slammed on the brakes and was staring at Rogue in shock. Her face held nothing but anger and contempt. Finally noticing the cars lack of motion along with the feeling of Scott staring a whole through her she finally looked over at him and sighed. "Sorry, Scott. Its just that well you know how you told me that you found Logan and Jean together but how they didn't even notice you where there even after you slammed the door" Scott nodded .Rogue sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "Well I found them in a slightly different situation. See while you where still in the class rooms grading papers, I went to the kitchen to get a drink then go for a swim..."

?FLASHBACK?

She hadn't bothered to turn on a light as she entered the kitchen to grab a drink. Grabbing a soda from the fridge she started to leave been then she heard giggling coming her way so she headed to the patio doors to take a short cut to the pool. But suddenly she stopped the couple that where headed her way had a familiar sent and then her eyes widened in surprise it was Logan and Jeans scents. (now remember Rogue has control not only over her powers but over everyone else's as well)

She hid the shadows near out on the patio leaving the door open enough so she could hear since they were fixing to enter the kitchen. As predicted they entered and Rogue listened in horror and shock.

"Scott isn't that bad Logan. But your right about one thing he is way to uptight." Jean said with a giggle

"See, now aren't you glad I talked you into having some fun with me."he growled as he reached for his stash of beer. Jean giggled again and it made Rogue want to punch the living daylights out of her.

"Yes, he doesn't have a clue about us. I don't even think he has realized its been months since we have had sex. I always knew he was slow. But I have to say you have satisfied me more in the past months the has in years."she ended in a seductive whisper. Logan growled and moved closer to her capturing her lips his a fierce kiss pinning Jean against the counter.

"You are the only one I want" Logan growled into her ear

"What about Rogue?" Jean asked in a giggle

"She's a sweat girl and I care about her but she's not what I want. Besides even if I did want her she can't touch remember?" Giggling, growls soon turned into moaning as they left the kitchen leaving Rogue crying and extremely angry out on the patio.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter two continued...

Rogue made her way to the pool tears running down her face. She sighed she just hoped Scott never found out.

?END OF FLASHBACK?

Rogue finished telling of her encounter in a whisper a tear rolling down her cheek. Scott wasn't doing much better. He was pale and sobbing into his hands. Rogue gently pulled him to her and comforted him the best she could. This is exactly what she was afraid of happening, that they would become more depressed and ruin the trip before it had even fully begun. Snapping out of it she became angry at herself.

"Scott, this has got to stop. We have to stop crying over them, they broke out hearts and threw us away like garbage. So instead we should focus our energy into being angry with them, and maybe even get some revenge in the process. Like taking pictures of ourselves in compromising positions and so on. Show them that where moving on, show them there not the only ones that can screw around and goof off or something else whatever we can do to make them pay for what they did. What do you say?"

"What do you have in mind?" Scott said raising his head from Rogues shoulder. Rogue grinned evilly 'Paybacks a bitch and two back stabbing assholes where going to be very surprised.' Rogue thought to herself.

NEXT CHAPTER: Nashville,TN, having fun and making plans.


	5. Authors Note1

Sorry about taking soooo long but I have Writers Block!!! terrified scream SO its taking me a little while to get my creative juices flowing!!! BUT DONT WORRY!!!!! I am starting again and will hopefully post in a few days...until then be patient and if you have any ideas you wanna share feel free to send me a message or e-mail!!!


	6. New chapter

Alright I have gotten my brain working!! I am sorry it took forever but I hope you're ready! WARNING!! Will contain a LEMON! Don't read if your mind is still young and innocent….ITS RATED 'M' FOR A REASON! ….now since that crap is out of the way…ENJOY!! PS….Mostly Scotts POV in Normal Pov lol…

**Chapter Three…..**

_His muscles burned as if they where on fire but he couldn't stop, they where both so close. He sucked on her pale neck making her moan and shudder around his thrusting shaft. He shifted up lifting her thighs penetrating her fully now, hitting her in the right place over and over until she was screaming with the need for release. She looked like a goddess, his goddess, and the marks on her neck claiming her as his. Her fingernails had left deep scratches down is back, ass and hips marking him as hers. _

"_Oh, God!" He screamed swelling inside her yet he tried to push his on coming orgasm aside so she would come with him. She was squirming, her inner muscles tightening but she seemed as if she wanted this to last forever. He panted and reached in between them to her clitoris. She screamed as he lightly pinched and twisted it, his thrust now erratic, both so desperate for release. Until finally…_

Scott woke panting alone in the hotel room. He sighed as he realized it was a dream, a dream that had left him painfully hard and wanting, of all people, Rogue. The girl, who, ever since seeing her naked that night by the pool, he couldn't stop dreaming about. They where friends almost best friends and there was no way in the world that he wanted to destroy what they had. Yet, he yearned for more. At first when the dreams, daydreams and fantasies began he had shrugged them off as just not having had any sex at all in months. Now, he was beginning to think they meant something else. They had now been Nashville for three days, seeing the sights and enjoying the southern hospitality. Rogue had told him to simply wait and that the plan would unfold itself before they returned, he had no idea what she meant, but simply decided that the whole thing could wait, he didn't even want to think about going home. Realizing that he was still very hard he sighed getting up from the bed and making his way to the shower.

Scott stepped under the hot water trying to get the stiffness out of his muscles. Slowly his dream started coming back to him; he leaned back against the tiled wall and slowly stroked his aching cock. He still saw Rogue's hands caressing his chest. Her body covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her eyes shinning with lust as he entered her. When he started thrusting, he felt her tightness encasing him. How she moved with him in a painfully slow dance. He groaned and stroked harder as he saw her face twist in pleasure her hands fisting the sheets. Her moaning his name as her juices coated his shaft. Suddenly he came, the whole thing being too much for him. He didn't realize he had collapsed to the floor until his panting subsided, he stood slowly and shaking started to wash. When he had finished washing he stepped out onto the bath mat, sighing. He leaned against the sink, naked and dripping wet. 'God and that was only a dream.' He thought to himself, he took a deep breath. 'Get a fucking grip.' He chanted mentally.

Scott looked at himself in the mirror; even tinted in red he knew he was at least a little good looking. He had a slightly wilder side that he had repressed due to Jean's constant training of him. The side that wanted him to fulfill his dreams and yet his training brought him to a halt. 'I have to stop this….I mean this is just stupid.' He thought to himself. Shaking his head he wrapped a towel around his cooled body and went back into the room. The clock on the bedside table stated that it was now seven thirty. 'No matter what Rogue comes up with I will have fun today!' he thought. After first arriving and getting settled in there Hotel rooms, Rogue had taken him to a real Honky Tonk, called Tootsie's Orchid Lounge (an actual place). It was a bar with live singing, and they had a few drinks and listened to some great music, even dancing to a few. That evening they went on a Ghost Tour of Haunted Places in Nashville. Which they both had a great time trying to scare the shit out of the other, although they kept laughing ruining the effect.

The following day they went to the zoo, because Scott said he had never been before. Rogue had stared at him incredously and after a little research they found the Nashville Zoo and went to that. Rogue had said that he looked terribly similar to a python; Scott had replied 'Better then an Alligator.' They had a great time teasing, eating enough junk food to make Blob sick, and enjoying the sights. 'Yea,' he thought dressing 'Rogue really is something else.' He dressed in khaki shorts that reached past his knees and a black shirt that read 'My life is a very complicated drinking game' a summer vacation gift from Rogue. He finished off the look with a pair of Nike's. He took a seat on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He had never had this much fun when he had been with Jean.

He smirked to himself 'I would feel sorry for Logan but I really couldn't give a fuck.' He thought and then chuckled, thinking how Rogue would smack him if she knew that his thoughts had led back to 'them' again. He turned on the TV to watch some news before Rogue showed up. She said that they would eat in the Hotel restaurant, and then spend the day touring, shopping and enjoying the city. They would be leaving in a two days and move onto where ever else tickled there fancy. They decided to skip planning the trip and just wander around and enjoy the summer.

At eight-thirty on the dot there was a knock on the door. Scott sighed, standing up he padded over to the door opening it. There stood the woman who had taken up most of his thoughts this morning. He took a second to take in her outfit as she returned the favor. She wore black Capri's that had a bunch of pockets and she wore New Balance tennis shoes. She wore a dark grey tank top that said 'Kindness is Contagious: Get the fuck away from me!' on it. He chuckled shaking his head. Her hair was in a high pony-tail with the white streaks framing her face. She wore light makeup that made her look breathtaking. She was smirking at him, a glint in her eyes.

"Well it looks like Great minds think alike huh, Scotty?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He smiled at her and ignored the question.

"We going down to breakfast now?" he asked instead copying her raised eyebrow. She laughed, nodding.

He turned back into his room and grabbed his room key, wallet and an extra pair of shades, just in case. He locked his door and soon they were both trotting to the elevator casually talking about random things. If there was one thing Scott was positive of, it was that they could talk for an eternity and still not know everything about each other. There was always something new or some conversation that could be started at the drop of the hat.

They road down in the elevator in a peaceful sort of silence, both having smiles on there faces looking forward to the day. They entered the Hotels dining room, taking seats by the windows. They let the waiter take there order before sliding back into there conversation.

"Are we going anywhere's special today." He asked taking a drink of his coffee. Rogue stared at him for a moment, making him squirm slightly.

"Nah, were just going to relax and enjoy the city, if we come across something then we will go with the flow but other then that lets just wonder." She said smirking. They both had ordered a traditional Country breakfast that would hold them over for most of the day. It consisted of: Ham, eggs, hash browns, tomatoes, Grits, biscuits and white gravy. This way they would be able to keep going with out the need of stopping to eat until lunch.

Scott nodded his head and they slipped into a conversation of music. Although, he hadn't been a fan of Country music at all, he had to admit even he was beginning to like it especially Alan Jackson. There conversation kept turning to different subjects as they ate. Rogue was the first to finish and Scott finished a few moments latter with a very satisfied sigh. They both ordered another refill; coffee for Scott and Tea for Rogue letting there stomachs rest and enjoy a peaceful silence.

It was nine thirty when they left the Hotel for the day. For the rest of the morning they shopped, Rogue had gotten both of them cowboy hats. Soon they were going on shopping spree of different clothes and music. It was around twelve when something went wrong, they saw something that they were hoping not to see for some months.

Rogue had been talking to him about mutant politics when she suddenly went very silent. Turning to look at her, he noticed that she was extremely pale; her eyes were wide with a look of horror in them. Following her gaze he too froze, there standing across the street looking in a store window was Logan and Jean. Suddenly Rogue grabbed Scott's hand and she started pulling him away. They were soon running, grabbing a bus they headed back to the hotel.

'_Scott?' _Rogue contacted him telepathically making him jump slightly. The people on the bus looked at him weirdly for a moment before minding there own business.

'_Y-Yeah?" He replied_

"_WHAT THEY FUCK ARE THEY DOING HERE?" she mentally screamed, Scott winced "Sorry." She whispered. Scott nodded his head while thinking back to her._

"_I don't know we will get back to the hotel, pack our things and get out of here. Once where far enough away we will call the…" Rogue interrupted him. "How about I contact him telepathically, WHILE, we are packing." She suggested. He nodded at least they had a plan._

Ok I KNOW its short but it will have to do for now my friends….I have started college so please bear with me…earning a degree in Business is a lot harder then you think it is……


	7. What the Hell!

I love all of you so very much! Because I love all of you so very much here is my next chapter all early and stuff! Enjoy…I own nothing…So you cant sue….I only own what others do not..bwhahahahahahahaha

What the Hell?

Rogue and Scott both hurried through the hotel. Rogue was mentally arguing with the Professor at the moment as she made her way up to the elevator to get their things packed and ready. Scott headed over to the desk trying to get out of here before Logan and Jean showed up to ruin everything. He stood waiting in line patiently as he could, all the while thinking about all of this; the vacation, Logan and Jean, his dream about him and Rogue. It had been erotic and amazing to actually think about someone other then Jean like that. Oh, don't get him wrong he had moments when had thought of him and other women doing things that would make porn stars drool, however he had always quickly replaced their image with Jean and had always been satisfied.

However, seeing Jean a few moments ago with Logan made him sick at his stomach. If he was to think of her in a sexual way he would be positive that he would puke all over the lobby and the elderly couple in front of him. Thinking about all of that he realized that his feelings had changed a lot and it was mainly due to Rogue and this insane trip that she and the Professor had dragged him onto. While they where looking forward to torturing Logan and Jean they still didn't want to see them here, together or in any way shape or form at all. At least until they could and where ready to full fill their plan, he snickered mentally.

Rogue had returned swiftly and he watched her body sway as she made her way to them luggage draped over her. Her body was like a siren calling toward him. That thought stopped him for a moment. Why was he developing these feelings so quickly, was it merely because he wanted a good long fuck with a beautiful woman or was there more behind this sudden rush of lust and want. He liked Rogue she was good friend, she was funny, smart, caring and had an amazing body that would make any man drop to his knees and worship her. Suddenly the thought of any man, Logan or otherwise touching her even looking at her made him angry to the point of seething hate, and it scared the hell out of him. He wanted to claim her like some wild animal he wanted to hold her and take her as many times as humanly possible, he stopped again. Here he was contradicting himself every time he started thinking about Rogue.

On one side he wanted her in a purely sexual way, to have her screaming in pure ecstasy. To worship her body and have her touching him, kissing him, having her on him, riding him and so many other erotic thoughts that would make a demon of the lowest quality blush. Yet, he also loved the friendship and charm she radiated. He loved her southern drawl and how she seemed to make him smile and forget everyone and thing whenever she was close to him.

He remembered the evening at the pool and her body looked, how it her naked flesh felt pushed into him, how she had noticed his raging hard on and had said nothing but took an appreciative glance and wondered what she had been thinking at those moments. He snapped from his gaze and quickly settled their bill. The needed to get out of here away from the cause of so much trouble in their lives. Rogue came close to him and he smelled her sweet scent. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"It seems the Professor had no idea that they where here. They had hijacked the blackbird with out permission, left there duties of teaching and simply flew here because apparently Jean caught a glimpse of where we where." Her warm breath danced in his ear and his eyes rolled upwards in pleasure. Snapping out of it he nodded stiffly, missing the amused and teasing smile on Rogues face. She had seen his reaction and suddenly she wondered if she should suggest what she had in mind. It had been lurking in her mind for while now, thoughts and dreams of Scott and her having amazing mind blowing sex. Things she wanted to do to him she never thought of doing with Logan. She shivered slightly and wondered how much longer it would take before they both got so desperate for pleasure that they just jumped each other consequences be damned.

Rogue threw the luggage into the car quickly, then jumped into the passenger side and waited for Scott to hop in. He tipped the Valet before hoping and drove out of the hotels entrance at the exact moment Logan and Jean pulled in. Logan and Jean where blocked in giving Scott and Rogue enough time to get further away. Scott followed Rogues directions and soon where on some back roads speeding away. They where both were silent lost in thought. Ironically both Scott and Rogue where thinking about each other and not the two nuisances that they had just barely avoided. Scott sighed a glanced over at Rogue swiftly her eyes where closed and she seemed to be trying to calm down. He shifted slightly; all of those thoughts swirling in his mind from earlier had made him aroused and painfully aware that he was alone with a beautiful woman in the middle of nowhere.

He glanced again only to find her looking back, the same arousal seemed to be in her eyes as well and he had to swallow hard. He gave a shaky smile and received one back.

"Hmmm, Scott I have a proposal." Rogue started, her voice was soft and seemed to be more husky with barely hidden desire. 'Ok,' he though 'Seems I am not alone in my earlier thought'

"What proposal?" He asked breathlessly, slowing the car down some. Rogue nodded to herself having come to some conclusion.

"I think that considering everything we have been through and experienced in our lives that we may need…oh the hell with it. God, Scott I want you to fuck me so hard right now that I can barley think straight!" Rouge exclaimed annoyed at trying to be calm and reasonable. It had been to long and she was sitting with a gorgeous man whom she wanted to jump with every fiber of her being and she would be damned if she was just going to suffer when she had worked so hard to get control.

Scott slammed on the brakes as he turned sharply looking at Rogue in utter shock that it almost made her laugh, almost. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes. She was fixing to say 'never mind and ask him to forget it' when suddenly he was driving swiftly again this time. He was clutching the steering wheel tightly. He veered of the road into a heavily treed area, breathing hard. For a moment they stared at each other before they suddenly both grinned.


	8. Imp AN

IM BACK!!! That's right baby after waiting so long I am back to my account! So here is the deal, my computer crashed and I lost all of my freaking chapters! BOOOO! Now that's the bad news…The Good news is that I am retyping the whole thing and will be updating sometimes between Wed. or Friday this week!! I have indeed been busy  For you see I had also lost some of my homework for my College Classes…I am talking major…MAJOR…papers that were due…and thus I had to actually repeat a class and almost lost my financial aid SOOOO that's why fan fiction had to be moved to the back burner temporarily. So sorry! But I am back…I passed my classes…yay! And I will, as I have already said…will post on my stories soon! I love you guys and thanks for your patience… Working on the lemons right now lol….I know you guys love Lemons…mmmm…zesty! ….Be back by Wed. or Friday with the updates so bare with me! TTYL!


	9. Chapter 9

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*--*-*---*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-

Hi! *ducks flying objects* Sorry it's been a while but between College, Working and taking care of my family life has been a little busy! So here is the Next Chapter of Sometimes Loves Sucks…and just in case you get random nose bleeds….do not enjoy reading about sex ('because I'm a pervert at heart), or you think your mind will implode due to massive doses of hormones…wait till the next posted chapter

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Last Time:

"_I think that considering everything we have been through and experienced in our lives that we may need…oh the hell with it. God, Scott I want you to fuck me so hard right now that I can barley think straight!" Rouge exclaimed annoyed at trying to be calm and reasonable. It had been too long and she was sitting with a gorgeous man whom she wanted to jump with every fiber of her being and she would be damned if she was just going to suffer when she had worked so hard to get control._

_Scott slammed on the brakes as he turned sharply looking at Rogue in utter shock that it almost made her laugh, almost. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes. She was fixing to say 'never mind and ask him to forget it' when suddenly he was driving swiftly again this time. He was clutching the steering wheel tightly. He veered of the road into a heavily treed area, breathing hard. For a moment they stared at each other before they suddenly both grinned._

Now on with the show!!!!

* * *

"Thank God, I thought it was only me!" Scott exclaimed making Rogue giggle. Suddenly Scott turned serious. Sighing he pulled his seat belt off and turned to look at her.

"Rogue, I do want you. God I don't think I have even wanted anyone as bad as I want you. But even though my body is screaming at me to just take you right here and now my brain is telling me that we should wait…and" He never got to finish his sentence. Rogue had unbuckled her seat belt and moved over the console to straddle his lap. She pushed her body forward until there was no room for even a gust of air to get passed them. Slowly she took a deep breath moaning as she inhaled is scent. He smelt like the wilderness. Like pine and wild honey with a little bit of fresh rain. Suddenly she needed to taste him. She needed to taste his lips, mouth, and tongue. She crushed her mouth to his before his mouth could move again, silencing him. Both of her hands tangled into his hair as they connected for the first time.

One of his hands clenched to the gentle curve of her hip, gripping her firmly against him. The other moved into her silky locks and held her in place. His mouth slid open and he grazed his tongue across her lips. She gasped and he slid into her mouth. They both moaned as their tongues danced together, their mouths bruising each other from the assault. For Scott, Rogue scent smelt like magnolia trees in the spring and wild cherries. Her mouth tasted so sweet that he actually wanted to devour every part of her to see what else of hers was sweet.

Rogue shifted on his lap, her covered hot core grazed his hard cock through their clothes. The pleasure from that simple act made them breaking apart moaning. The frustration was building between them. Rogue jerked her head away gasping for air. Scott groaned and rested his head back on his seat. Scott's whole body shuddered at the contact their bodies made. Scott felt like a horny teenager fogging up the windows of his car, instead of just an aroused grown man.

"God, it should be illegal for a man to taste that good." Rogue whispered. Scott's body shook with silent laughter, making Rogue smile.

"I was fixing to say the same." He muttered

"You were fixing to say that it's illegal for a man to taste that good?" Rogue said her voice filled with suppressed laughter. Instead of answering Scott gave into the impulse to shut her up the old fashioned way and kissed her.

This time the kiss was filled with passion and longing but was less desperate than before. Rogue moaned again but this time it was because this kiss was one she always wanted, filled with passion, tenderness, and love all for her. It was a kiss that she returned with favor.

Slowly, Scott's hands slowly inched their way up from their place on Rogues hip. Gently sliding under her shirt and touching her smooth warm flesh. Rogue sighed at the feel of his hands on her skin. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and kissed the skin below his ear, making him hum in pleasure. So caught up into their own little touches they didn't even realize that they had removed each other's shirts and now left their skin touching.

"God Scott I want you." Rogue moaned as Scott cupped her breast through the material of her bra. Scott sucked gently on the base of her throat making her buck her hips into his. Scott murmured something against her skin as he continued to mark her, lost in his own world. She arched herself into Scotts palm as his thumb grazed her now hard and aching nipples. A shudder running down her spine as she whimpered at his slow caressing, it was driving her mad.

Her nails scraped down his chiseled chest over his pectorals and down his stomach, there was more of this man she wanted to see, and she was determined to see, touch and taste all of him before the day was finished. Likewise the same thoughts crossed Scott's mind as well.

He moved her bra straps off her shoulders and pulled the top of her bra down inch by inch until both of her breasts were exposed to him. They were just as perfect as when he saw them at the pool except now he got to touch and taste them for real instead of in his dreams. Rogue reached back and unsnapped her bra and slid it the rest of the way off. He cupped them marveling at the weight of them and how they filled his hands. His fingers left goose bumps in his wake as he explored the newly exposed flesh.

Suddenly it all seemed wrong, oh not about him wanting her oh God did that feel right, now this place and setting was wrong. He was aching and he wanted nothing more than to make love to Rogue here and now but not in a car behind some deserted trees. But God was Rogue distracting him. She was running her hands through his hair in soft caresses and then down his body. Her hands were slowly stroking his covered erection tenderly and firmly.

"Scott…let's get to the nearest hotel room as fast as possible. Charles car may be a luxury one but the steering wheel is bugging me." Rogue said her voice husky and low. Mutely Scott nodded still transfixed by Rogues breast. All thought of Logan and Jean were gone, they simply didn't care anymore they just wanted…no…needed to be alone. To finally give into those urges that have been simmering since before they left Xavier's. Then maybe they could think clearly enough to talk about what this…this…relationship (?) was.

Shirts were carelessly thrown on and they were soon speeding to the nearest town that had a hotel. Scott found a nice B&B just ten miles away from where they were. They met a disturbing old woman who kept giving them knowing winks and making weird comments.

"We have the softest beds, great for all types of activities." She would chirp

"And the sheets just feel great on the bare skin!" she added while showing them to the room

Rogue and Scott didn't know whether to shudder or laugh. The woman had managed to cut the sexual tension between the two but only because it's weird hearing those comments from a seventy year old woman.

Finally alone in their room blushing from some parting crude comments that older woman had said before departing "Condoms are in the medicine cabinet dearies! Though in my day we preferred the bare member and just accepted if we got pregnant unlike you silly kids today…Really, getting upset over having children…humph!" she left mumbling under her breath

"That…sugar…had to be the weirdest one sided conversation ever." Rogue said before giggling.

Scott could only nod numbly. A little disturbed by the older woman, he swiftly locked the door.

Rogue sensing the tension in Scott came up behind him and gently started massaging his shoulders. His moan shot straight down her spine and she took a deep breath. She moved her hands down his back and tugged his shirt up massaging his muscles as she went. Smooth tanned skin was revealed, muscles rippling under her hands. She spent a few moments touching him feeling the contours of this gorgeous man's body.

Scott's body relaxed under her ministrations loving the feel of soft firm hands working his body. He turned around sighing as Rogue just started massaging his chest as well, never saying a word. There had been enough words for now. Now they needed actions. Rogue leaned in and kissed Scotts neck nibbling before soothing the skin with her hot tongue making him shudder in pleasure.

Scott's brain finally began processing information and relayed it to his body. Soon his hands made their way under Rogues shirt jerking it off from her in one smooth motion freeing her naked skin to his eyes. He shifted and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck, lingering a moment. Then he kissed and nipped his way down pausing on her collar bone mark her before moving lower to her chest. Taking one nipple into his mouth he sucked lightly before biting. Rogue moaned and shifted her hands into his hair holding him there desperate for him to continue her breaths coming in pants. His other hand moved forward and started teasing her other breast before he traded and started sucking and nibbling on the other.

He moved lower resting on his knees in front of her. He removed her shoes and socks before skimming his hands up her legs, taking time to caress her thighs coming so close to her hot core before moving away again. Teasing her he painstakingly undid her pants and removed them leaving her in just a pair of panties that were soaked with her juices. He took a deep breath and shuddered at how ready she was for him.

He stood quickly, tired of waiting, and removed his own pants leaving him in his tented briefs. "God, Scott." Rogue moaned reaching forward to caress his manhood. He growled in pleasure and pounced on her, landing on the bed. Their bodies aligned perfectly with his hips grinding his aching erection into her soaked core. He glided down her body and removed her panties with a satisfied sigh as she now laid completely bare to him legs slightly parted. He leaned forward and spread her legs further and nuzzled his face into her center. He began licking and prodding her folds with his tongue using her moans and screams to guide him. "Ahh...oh God…Oh God Scott! Yes...Yes..." Rogue screamed her head thrashing as he thrust his tongue into her adding one finger than another until he had three fingers pumping in and of her core. Knowing she was close he pulled his tongue out and moved his mouth up to her clit licking and sucking her pearl until she came screaming his name. Coming down from her high she took great deep breaths to calm herself, as there was more from this man that she wanted.

Pulling on his hair she brought him up until he was face to face with her. She kissed him deeply thrusting her tongue into his mouth enjoying the taste of his natural flavor plus her juices. Breaking the kiss Scott moaned "God Rogue you tasted so good, but I want more." Rogue silently agreed before she reached down and pulled down his briefs. She hummed her appreciation as his cock was now revealed to her. He was fairly large around nine maybe ten inches long and two or three inches thick. Pre-cum was gathered on his tip and she reached out and swiped it off with her finger before tasting it. Scott moaned and shuddered at the touch and watched as she licked her finger. His eyes darkened at the site. Unable to wait any longer, desperate for release she reached out to guide him to her core spreading her legs again so he could lie between them.

The tip of his erection slid against her folds causing them to moan at the intimate and amazing touch. Panting with the need to be connected Scott gave one hard thrust before he was completely buried inside of her. "Oh, God Rogue. You're so hot and tight." Scott almost shouted he had to stop moving or he would come way too soon. Thinking about Beast in a bikini pushed back his hormones a great deal so that this could last. Pulling back until only his tip was left inside of her he waited a second before slamming in again. Rogue arched her back and pumped her hips up enjoying what this man was doing to her.

Scott soon gave in and started thrusting in shorter but still hard thrust. In and out over and over again. Feeling her muscles of her tight core clenching and moving around him as he thrust his hard cock into her again and again was unlike anything he ever experienced. With Jean she always had to be in control, always read his mind, and never ever let him be himself. With Rogue she brought out the man in him. She allowed him to be Scott, allowed him to touch and feel her, and taste her and from the way she licked her finger, she wanted to taste him as well.

"Scott harder baby please!'' Rogue moaned thrusting her hips in time with his. Scott stopped for a moment making Rogue almost sob in protest, he felt so good, so perfect that she never wanted him to stop or pull out. Scott shifted forward some and bent Rogues legs over his shoulders making him move deeper into her. Both shuddered and started moving in sync together both lost in their bliss. Scott started pumping into her harder than before hitting her G spot over and over again. Suddenly she froze her body tight, her head through back as she screamed his name, her orgasm hitting her with an uncontrollable force. She collapsed again moaning still, panting in short breaths. Scott enjoyed every second of it and was determined that he would spend the rest of his life making this woman beneath him have more orgasms like that.

Scott grinned feeling very proud of him-self until Rogue squeezed her muscles around his still aching cock. He slammed his hips forward into Rogues dripping core before he started thrusting again. "Oh..Rogue…so good baby…so very, very good!" he moaned as he grew harder inside her. Knowing he was close Rouge slammed her hips into his making him grit his teeth. His eyes watching as she used one hand to squeeze and fondle her breast while the other rubbed her now swollen and sensitive clit. "Come on sugar…come for me…please. I want to feel you come inside me hard!" Rogue moaned. Scott had never heard nor seen anything so erotic and started slamming himself hard and fast into her pussy, spreading her legs wider. Both so close, their bodies aching wanting them to get their final release. Rogue reached back and grabbed the bars of the bed tightly arched her back and slammed her hips up in one fluid motion and squeezed her inner muscles hard as Scott slammed inside of her. Two thrust later both were screaming as they came so hard it was almost painful. Scott fell forward resting on top of Rogue as they both tried to breathe again. Neither bothered about moving just languidly kissing each other and enjoying the afterglow of the moment so that's why it came as such a shock when the door suddenly flew open banging on the wall behind it.

Both jerked and looked up gasping at whom was standing there….

* * *

(Ok so here is another chapter…tiny though it may be and it's a TBC…that's right…TO BE CONTINUED MWHAHAHAHAH…sorry it's posted kind of late…got kind of busy after all tomorrow is the Tennessee vs. Alabama game and I had to get ready for the party. ROLE TIDE BABY!)


End file.
